


Hard Candy

by convexxed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexxed/pseuds/convexxed
Summary: Jongin isn't unbreakable, and Kyungsoo finds that he prefers the saltiness of his sweat and the bitterness of his blood to the artificial flavouring of the candy.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rushed and messy but the KokoBop teasers are lit and a series of incoherent screaming with Berry turned into this.
> 
>  **Title:**  Hard candy
> 
>  **Pairing:**  Jongin/Kyungsoo
> 
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
>  **Warnings:** mentions of blood and gore, mild violence
> 
>  **Genre:** idk man, it's basically angst
> 
>  **Word Count:**  1.7k (aka another drabble)

Humid summer nights are Kyungsoo’s favourite. They remind him of eating slightly sour mango sorbet drenched in sweet condensed milk while seated on the steps of the foster house where he grew up, and also of warm blood slipping through his fingers as he slit someone’s throat after not getting paid back his loan money. This isn’t a common occurrence anymore but it’s happened before, and the truth is that the lives that Kyungsoo has taken neither make his heart heavy with guilt nor haunt him at night. He often ponders if there’s something wrong with him, but he usually gets tired somewhere along the way to finding the answer and decides to try again sometime later. The night is young and tomorrow will always come, anyway, so why rush?

He pulls up his black Maserati Quattroporte Royale at the nearest gas station and shuts the door behind him once he’s out, lightly tugging his denim trousers higher up his hips and adjusting the collar of his black and white patterned shirt before taking a couple steps towards the store. He pats at the pockets of his trousers to make sure he’s got enough change for a diet Coke, some gum and a pack of cigarettes, and he’s about to reach for the handle to open the glass door when a hand materialises out of nowhere and the next thing he knows is that his back is being pressed against the hard wall behind him by a man whose voice he’d recognise anywhere, even with his eyes closed and amidst a sea of people.

“Hi, Kim.” He greets, though his voice carries no thrill; rather, it’s tinged with annoyance.

The man grins. He’s got a new intricate tattoo on his forearm and another across his right collarbone, Kyungsoo notices. “Fancy meeting you here, out of all places.”

“The feeling isn’t mutual, I’m afraid.” He says, and he isn’t even surprised when Jongin ―that’s the man’s name, mind you― cackles. He’s never taken him or his threats seriously, but Kyungsoo is too proud to admit out loud how much Jongin’s carelessness bothers him. Does he not know who he is, or how many men he’s killed with his bare hands? Or rather, is he aware but has chosen to ignore all the warnings? “What can I help you with tonight? Unlike you, I have actual things to do.”

Jongin rolls his eyes and shakes his head, making his midnight blue hair bounce and fall across his forehead. “Come on, do you really have to ask? You know why I’m here, Kyungsoo.”

Of course he does. The time and place of their encounters constantly change but Jongin’s answer is always the same and, despite despising the man with every fiber of his being, Kyungsoo has to give Jongin some credit for being able to track him down and find him no matter what odd, faraway place he goes. It’s a fruitless pursue, really, but Jongin doesn’t seem to mind Kyungsoo’s constant rejection to his request of joining his gang.

“You have so much unexplored— ”

“—and unexploited potential, right?” Kyungsoo cuts Jongin off before he can deliver his speech, and he almost smiles at the sight of the man frowning in clear frustration. Almost. “I know. It’s the same thing you say every time we meet. You need to tell Junmyeon to hire someone to help you with your persuasion skills because they’re still incredibly lame.”

Jongin grins. “Junmyeon didn’t send me after you this time around. I came here on my own.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo’s eyes gleam upon hearing this information and he cocks his head, keeping his gaze on Jongin. He might not be a ruthless killer like himself but he’s still dangerous in his very own way, and Kyungsoo knows better than to underestimate anyone like Kim Jongin. “Are you that desperate for my attention, Diamant?”

Diamant. Diamond. That’s what Kim Jongin was known as in the underground world and among other low-lives like him, and Jongin had gladly greeted his alias with open arms and embraced it. Just like the carbon hardened under pressure and heat until becoming a diamond, Jongin would also mold himself to be nearly unbreakable when faced with adverse circumstances and dangerous situations.

Do Kyungsoo is danger and death incarnate and perhaps the reason why Jongin acts so careless around him is because he knows that he’s possibly the only human capable of surviving the fatal blows that had made Kyungsoo famous and earned him his reputation. Does he have any weaknesses? Kyungsoo intends to find out. Jongin is only human, after all.

“You’re playing hard to get, but I’m not very fond of games.” Jongin muses as he pulls a candy from the pocket of his pants, carefully removing the wrapping before popping it into his mouth. Kyungsoo remains silent. “I’ll eventually get tired of chasing after you and oh, I guarantee that you’ll regret doing this.”

Kyungsoo breathes out a bitter laugh and cocks his head as he runs a hand up Jongin’s torso, fingering at the top button of his shirt until he manages to pop it. Jongin may be stronger than the average man, but he’s not unbreakable. “Oh, I can’t wait.”

He curls his fingers around the collar of Jongin’s shirt and roughly pulls him down to crash their lips together, wasting no time to nibble on Jongin’s bottom lip and swipe his tongue along the seam of his mouth, pushing it past his lips and swirling it around Jongin’s own. The candy tastes like cherry with hints of mint, and the metallic taste of blood coats Kyungsoo’s tongue as he bites down on Jongin’s lip when he feels hands groping his backside. How disrespectful.

“What was that for?” Jongin protests, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smearing red over his lips. There he realises that his mouth is empty and Kyungsoo is the one eating the candy, although it isn’t long until he spits it out and threads his fingers through Jongin’s hair to reel him back in, pressing his tongue flat against the tender flesh of his neck and licking a stripe up to his jaw, drawing a grunt from the taller man. He swallows when he reaches his lips again and he finds that he prefers the saltiness of Jongin’s sweat and the bitterness of his blood to the artificial flavouring of the candy.

“That was for touching me.” Kyungsoo murmurs, harshly pushing Jongin away at last. He’s breathing hard due to both pain and arousal, but Kyungsoo has no intention of apologising nor interested in dealing with Jongin any further. “Next time it could be your tongue, so I’d advice you not to touch me again. In fact, stay away from me altogether, Kim. You don’t have anything good to offer, anyway.”

He takes a couple of steps away from the wall and hears the candy crack under his weight when he steps on it, followed by Jongin’s sharp laugh piercing the night. Kyungsoo turns around to face him, eyebrows furrowed and fingers curled into loose fists at his sides, barely blinking as Jongin runs blood stained fingers through his dark hair.

“What’s so funny?”

“Come on, Do. You’re not even that special.” Jongin purrs, spitting some blood onto the ground before producing a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket, perching a stick between his lips and lighting it up. “I can crack you and crush you, and I will do it when the right time comes. I’ll snap you in half like a twig, and I will thoroughly enjoy every second of it.”

“Good luck with getting your hands on me.” 

Jongin breathes out a puff of smoke when he laughs again, and this time around Kyungsoo can’t ignore the cold sensation pooling at the base of his spine and coiling in his gut. “I’m afraid that you don’t understand my _modus operandi_ , dearest. I’m nothing like you, or anyone else in this world. You go around slitting throats open and breaking bones, but that’s too much work and I hate getting my hands dirty.”

“What makes you so unique, then?” Kyungsoo asks, confusion painting his features when Jongin tosses at him the pack of cigarettes and his lighter and then puts out his own burning stick on his tongue. Kyungsoo winces.

“I’m the best at what I do because no one else has ever thought of doing anything like it.” Jongin muses as takes a step backwards, sporting a boyish grin on his lips. “Did you know that a cracked soul and crushed spirit take longer to heal than a broken bone? Oh, by the way... if I were you, I’d go to another gas station. This one is out of diet Coke and within a few minutes it’ll be nothing but ashes. I mean, you could stay and get front row seats for the show but it’ll probably look a lot prettier from afar.”

Kyungsoo huffs. “How considerate of you to warn me of your people’s antics.”

“Don’t get too used to it, for charity work is not my thing.” Says Jongin and Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a second or two, and when he looks up again he finds himself all alone although Jongin’s taste lingers on his tongue, still. What kind of tragicomedy is this?

He hops back into his Maserati after another moment of pondering over what he ought to do, eventually deciding to get away from there just for good measure, and adjusts the rear-view mirror before starting the engine, tossing the cigarettes and lighter out the window as he laughs into the summer night, speeding up as he slips into the deserted highway.

Diamonds aren’t unbreakable, and neither is Jongin. He just needs to find the perfect hammer to smash him and shatter him—

_ROMEO_  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.  
They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. 

_JULIET  
Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake._

_ROMEO  
Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take._

_(Kisses her.)_

_Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged._

_JULIET  
Then have my lips the sin that they have took._

_ROMEO_  
Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again. 

Kyungsoo wishes he hadn’t thrown away the cigarettes when he realises not only that Jongin is already cracked, contrariwise to what he’s made everyone believe, but also that the hammer with the power of breaking him possesses a face and a name. His eyes meet their reflection on the rear-view mirror just as the gas station behind him bursts into flames.

_(They kiss again.)_


End file.
